Getting Him Back
by TMNT Loving Leo the Second
Summary: Leo's been captured by Shredder and turned into his guard dog! Can his brothers get him back? Read to find out! Rated T for language, blood, violence, etc. Third in Wolf Bites series. I'll up the rating if necessary.
1. Prologue

_Hey, guys! I got this story up and running! Can someone help me with a better title?_

 _Rated T for blood, language, violence, other things._

 _Disclaimer: If ONLY~ Don't own 'em. Sorry._

* * *

Mike and Raph were sitting in the living room, staring at the news on the TV but not seeing anything. Tears were streaming down Mikey's face; they'd come so close, so close, to finding their amnesiac brother.

But Shredder had tricked them.

And Don said that had been the last place he'd be able to find unless he could get into the Foot's direct network, which he was currently working on.

Raph glared at the TV, grabbing the remote, about to change it, when a familiar name caught his attention.

 _"Oroku Saki has donated $500,000 to the Guthrie Hospital in Syracuse, New York."_

Mike and Raph sat up straighter and looked at each other. Raph turned up the volume. "Don! Get in here, now!"

Don ran into the living room from the lab, going behind the couch and watching as it switched to a familiar hotel. Holiday Inn, one near the Syracuse Mall. It was worn down, obviously abandoned for a while.

 _"So, Mr. Saki, why did you decide to move to this old hotel? It's obviously run-down."_

The camera moved, and Oroku Saki stood there, not looking particularly happy. Don was already moving around, keeping his ear out.

 _"I just wanted to get a… change of scenery. I've been working on a secret project, and the city gives too much of a… dangerous air, for lack of better wording."_

The reporter chuckled. _"Any sort of hints on this project?"_

Saki smiled kindly at the reporter. _"Just that it will keep a few… special friends of mine away, if they don't want to deal with my new guard."_

Raph and Mike glanced at each other in confusion. What did that mean?

The reporter took the microphone back with a small, confused yet still professional smile. _"Well, thanks for being on with us, Mr. Saki. Back to you, Jet."_

Mike and Raph stood as Don called them to the door. He'd already written a note for Splinter, April, and Casey and grabbed their weapons. They took them gratefully, and were out of the Lair quickly.

* * *

Shredder growled as he burst into his throne room. "Hun!" he ordered as WereLeo's head shoot up from where he had been sleeping. He immediately went to his Master's side, placing himself down and letting Shredder pet his head, if not a bit roughly.

The large human immediately came to the door, bowing in front of his Master. "Yes, Master Shredder?" he asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"I specifically told you to keep this location secret and not make any public donations!" Shredder growled at his lackey, making the mountain man bow his head more.

"It was an accident, Master; I forgot to tell them to keep it private…" Hun admitted, sweat pouring down his face. He didn't want to die; he wasn't ready…

Shredder growled, kicking Hun down onto his back. The human yelled in pain as blood started to pool and stick to his blonde hair.

WereLeo growled at the human, the purple-black veins around his eyes darkening a bit as blood assaulted his scent, only to calm as Shredder stroked his head.

"Do you think you will remember next time, Hun?" Shredder asked through grit teeth, and Hun nodded. "Dismissed!"

Hun scrambled out of the room.

Leo growled after him again, fangs baring as Hun hurriedly shut the door behind him.

Shredder ground his teeth, stalking back towards his throne. Leo followed him, letting the exo-suit's hand stroke his head. This was where he should be. This was where he belonged.

Shredder smirked as he stroked the head of his new pet. This was working out even better than he'd planned. And now, his brothers were coming, as well. This would be perfect. 3 dead turtles, a heartbroken rat, and a new guard dog. Win-win-win, at least for him.

For the turtles, perhaps not so much.

Not that he cared.

He looked down at his pet, whose eyes were drooping a bit despite himself. He smiled. "Sleep," he commanded, and WereLeo immediately put his head on the ground and feel deeply asleep.

* * *

 _Leo was still trying to pull out of his chain, but he couldn't. He looked at the werewolf across from him, who was free and obviously gloating, if the smirks and toothy grins were any indication._

 _He had actively been ignoring the whimpering and barking from the darkness, not wanting to face another part of himself. He didn't even know what it was. He didn't want to know, either. He doubted it was good._

 _WereLeo gained his attention once again. In fact, he was too close for comfort, and Leo immediately leaned back away from him._

 _"Why are you doing this…?" he asked quietly, not expecting an answer._

 _WereLeo smirked harder at him, his already red eyes flashing dangerously. Leo took the wordless answer and sat back against the pole he was chained to._

* * *

 _Done with first chapter! Sorry it's short. :/ I feel like I should have a better title because only a few chapters will be of, y'know, getting Leo back, so... yeah, I don't know. Anyway, please review! :D_

 _Shadow_


	2. Breach

_Hey, peoples!_

* * *

WereLeo woke up to the sound of combat. His head perked up and he growled, seeing his master preparing for combat; more, putting his suit on to look intimidating and have sharp weapons.

"Foot Ninja! Get to where the hotel has been breached!" Saki commanded into his communicator as he put his helmet on.

WereLeo sat at attention, waiting for orders. Shredder turned to him. "Come!" he yelled in frustration, running to the door. WereLeo followed right behind.

* * *

Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo defended themselves against the Foot Ninja and Elites that had attacked them almost as soon as they got into the hotel through the window.

Raph grunted, split-kicking 2 ninja and blocking one Elite's trident. "Don't they usually save the big guns for lata afta we beat the jokers first!?" he demanded of Don, who was fighting an Elite, as well.

"Shredder did *grunt* say he had a new guard!"

"Yeah, but wouldn't it just be a huge Purple Dragon or something?! Or even Hun?!" Mike asked as he knocked out a few ninja and elbowed an Elite in the stomach, then kicked him in the head, knocking him out, as well.

"Nah, he probably did somethin' ta Hun. Again," Raph deadpanned, knocking out the Elite and taking on the last one.

"I wouldn't doubt that at all," Don chuckled despite the situation, knocking out the Elite he fought and going for more normal ninjas.

"We should probably be takin' dis more seriously," Raph chuckled as well, knocking out the last Elite and the last of the remaining Ninjas.

"Who cares? We've busted in here to get each other tons of times!" Mike exclaimed, putting his nunchucks back in his belt.

"No, we've broken into Foot Tower tons of times. We may have gotten the blueprints for this place, but we still don't know it that well," Don reminded them as he took out his Shell Cell and scanned the room for any traps Saki may have installed. None, for now. "Now come on, we've gotta get Leo back."

As they took off towards what was most likely the throne room Shredder had picked, Raph muttered under his breath, "Let's just hope we can get past dis 'new guard'."

The turtles kept a sharp eye as they travelled through the old hotel, which Shredder had fixed up quite a bit in the few weeks he'd had their brother, obviously.

They made it to what was most likely Shredder's throne room, or, more so the room leading to it. They stopped short as they saw the Shredder himself standing there, Foot Tech and Foot Ninja surrounding them in seconds.

"Ah, the ever-predictable turtles," Shredder smirked under his mask. "You came just as I expected. You are here for your brother, correct? How sweet."

Raph growled something under his breath.

"Let him go, Shred-Head!" Mike yelled, nunchucks pointed at their enemy.

"I could very well let him go back to you, but," Shredder grinned, red eyes flashing under the helmet he wore, "I'm not so sure he'd leave me."

"What are you going on about, Shredder?" Don demanded in an intimidating and angry voice, something his brothers didn't often hear from him.

"Well, why don't you see for yourself?" Shredder chuckled, snapping.

A low growl rang out from the shadows to their left, and the Foot Ninja cleared a space so that the three turtle brothers could see the piercing red eyes glaring at them in the darkness.

WereLeo stepped out of his hiding place, a sneer on his purple-tinted face, which you could see even under the fur, as the roots were tinted, themselves. The purple veins were nearly taking over his entire face, stopping about an inch above his mouth and right where the top of his head started. Mike flinched at the sight.

"What did ya do to him?!" Raph demanded, glaring at the Shredder.

"Oh, nothing much. Just a little… persuasion," Shredder told them as WereLeo regarded the younger Hamatos.

"What's with the collar?" Mike whispered to Don, who took a closer look.

"Probably what's making Leo like this. Shredder would do that," Don spat quietly.

"So, we should probably get it off him, right?"

"Yep."

Mike repeated the plan to Raphael quietly, and the hothead nodded.

"So, we gonna do this or what?" Raph finally asked, waiting for something to happen.

"Foot Ninja and Foot Tech, attack!" Shredder ordered, pointing at the turtles.

A beat later, the turtles were bombarded with ninjas trying to kill them.

WereLeo stood next to Shredder, who watched the scene. The three turtles were holding their own against their foes, although there was a cut here and there.

When they had started, there had been about 20 Ninja and 10 Tech. The turtles had gotten through about half of each, but were obviously tiring out as the minutes went by. WereLeo was obviously waiting for an order to attack, if his stance was anything to go by.

Shredder snapped, and the collared werewolf looked up at him. Saki pointed at the turtles fighting, and WereLeo immediately charged in.

Don looked over and narrowly avoided being plowed to the ground by his brother. "Yikes!" he yelled, blocking a Foot Tech's bō with his own as he saw WereLeo charge for him again. This time his arm was grazed by his collared brother's claws, leaking a little blood onto the ground and splattering some.

"I'll try and regroup!" Don called as he fled the room, WereLeo in hot pursuit.

"Got it!" Raph yelled after him, knocking out a Foot Tech ninja, the last of them.

As he and Mike defeated the last of the ninja, Raph turned to where their real priority (or, at least its cause) stood. "Hey Shred- Huh?"

The tin-head was gone.

* * *

WereLeo skid to a stop as Shredder approached him calmly. "He is in the hotel still?" he asked.

WereLeo nodded.

"Find him," he commanded, holding out a rag with Donatello's blood on it.

WereLeo approached, sniffing it and immediately looking up the stairs, growling.

* * *

 _I legit was watching Coco when I came up with that last section xD Sorry. Please review! BYE!_

 _Shadow_


	3. Short, Late Chapter

_Hey, peoples!_

* * *

Raph and Mikey ran in the direction Don had gone, figuring that was where Shredder had gone. They saw claw marks on the floor and figured WereLeo had scrambled after Don to have put them there.

Looking at each other, they nodded and sprinted up the stairs at top speed, hoping to find Don, Leo, or even Shredder.

* * *

Don got up a few floors and ran into a bathroom, locking the door and hiding in a stall, holding himself up on the walls. This was not going the way he'd planned.

He heard pounding on the bathroom door and his breath hitched. A loud growl reverberated through the walls, sending goosebumps up his skin.

More pounding, and the sound of splintering on the wooden bathroom door.

 ** _CRASH_**

Don held his breath and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart as WereLeo sniffed around the (surprisingly clean) bathroom, and another growl sounded.

The stall door was pounded (thankfully there wasn't an opening underneath it) and Don let out a yelp. He climbed up the stall a few inches and saw the door was off its hinges, and as quietly as possible, he climbed higher and made a leap for the door, landing in a roll and running again.

WereLeo was right behind him, gaining quickly. Don turned a corner, grasping the wall to keep himself from falling. WereLeo scrambled a bit before getting to the turn, giving Don a few seconds to grab for his Shell Cell.

 _'On the 8th floor and going higher. HURRY!'_ he texted, then yelped again as he almost crashed into a wall. He turned another corner and went up another flight of stairs.

WereLeo was nearly on his heels, though the stairs did disorient him a bit.

* * *

Raph received Don's text and showed it to Mikey, and they sprinted to the elevator, pressing the button to the 9th floor and holding the door-close button so no one tried to get in with them (they live in NYC for goodness' sake).

 ** _BANG_**

Mikey and Raph yelled out as the elevator suddenly stopped exactly on the 5th floor, rattling them. A screeching sound was heard, and Raph immediately got Mikey on his shoulders so he could get up the emergency access.

Two blades stuck through the doors, and a gloved hand started to pry them open. Mike helped Raph up on top of the elevator, and they immediately started to climb up the cables. An angry yell could be heard below them and they both gulped and climbed faster.

"Don't think you can run forever, turtles!" Shredder screamed angrily, climbing up after them.

"Yeah, but we can for a damn long time!" Mikey called down as they climbed higher and higher, soon enough reaching the ninth floor.

"Raph!" Mike suddenly called up to his brother, struggling. Raph looked down and saw that Shredder had a hand around Mike's ankle.

"Oh, ho, not on my watch, Tin-Head!" he growled, flipping backwards and knocking Shredder into the wall, dazing the alien inside the armor and making the tin-head fall a few yards as he scraped at the walls to finally get back. As he looked back up though, he saw no turtles there.

"NO!" he screamed angrily.

* * *

Don stood on a desk, yelping as WereLeo came in the door.

"Leo, look at me, OK?" Don asked gently, seeing the werewolf growl at him with reddening eyes, the veins around his eyes growing darker. "This isn't you. This is Shredder. Remember me? Your bro! I'm your brother!"

WereLeo barely flinched, approaching with that blood-thirsty look Don had come to hate.

"Does the collar hurt, Leo?" Don tried again, "Does it feel like it's doing something? 'Cuz it sure looks like it is to me."

WereLeo pawed at his head, eyes scrunching together as the veins around his eyes continued to darken as he growled ferally.

Taking the distraction to his advantage, Don grabbed a nearby dart gun a ninja had left around and shoot a few darts at his brother.

The werewolf slowly started to sway, eyes drooping as the drug set in. Don winced as his brother collapsed on the floor, the veins around his eyes nearly disappearing, but still there.

"Sorry, Leo," he muttered, grabbing his Shell Cell. He texted his brothers, _'Got Leo, will be waiting in Battle Shell if I can get down from here'_

* * *

 _Alright, I'm REALLY SORRY that this is so short, but I had to start school, and now I'm doing a sport that doesn't let me get home until like 6, and my sisters hog the computer, so my time has cut down MAJORLY. So, so sorry! D: But please review! BYE!_

 _Shadow_


	4. Return

_Hey, peoples!_

* * *

Don immediately took the collar off Leo's neck, putting it in his belt so he could analyze it. As he grabbed Leo, he noticed how the veins around his eyes had started to recede until you couldn't see them, and the werewolf relaxed considerably in his arms.

"Oh, this is gonna take a while," Don moaned quietly, trying to get Leo into a good position to carry. "I guess I'll take the elevator. If those two knuckleheads didn't break it."

He slowly walked to an elevator, looking for any threats. He pressed the button, and almost walked in when the door opened, only to almost fall forward into a dark abyss of nothingness.

"Of course…" he muttered, grabbing for his grappling hook. He attached it to the inside of the elevator door frame, then started to lower himself and his brother down the shaft.

Leo stirred, and Don cringed, then sighed in relief as Leo fell back into unconsciousness.

He lowered them onto the top of the elevator, which was stuck at the 5th floor for some reason, and climbed in the roof access, praying the elevator still worked.

"Oh, thank God!" he breathed as they were taken to the ground floor. He ran out, throwing caution out the window because he was so close to the door and there were no guards-

"Don't even think about it, Donatello," a deep voice growled.

"Move, Shredder, and don't make me move you myself," Don threatened.

Shredder chuckled, leering down at the turtle with a burden. "I do say, Donatello, you're quite feisty when you're angry. Let's see it I can beat that out of you."

Don growled. He didn't have time for this.

"COWABUNGA!" 2 familiar voices cried as they barreled into Shredder, who was knocked backwards by 2 solid kicks to his chestplate.

"Come on, Donnie!" Raph yelled, and Don snapped out of his momentary shock and ran towards the front door with them.

They piled into the Battle Shell, which had been parked about a block away, and sped away, not giving any care to traffic laws.

Shredder got up, growling lowly. "RAHH!" he screamed into the streets.

* * *

The three conscious turtles breathed out a collective sigh of relief.

"Well, we got out of there by the skin of our tails," Mikey sighed again from the passenger seat, next to Raph.

Don was in the back with Leo, getting a blood sample and getting an analysis of his brother; or as good of one as he could through all the fur.

"His corneas seem a bit damaged, only temporarily, thank God, and his eardrums look abused, probably from a prolonged high-decibel sound. Maybe something in his lungs, but I can't be sure until I get some kind of scanner. He's got cuts here and there, and his wrists look pretty raw. I'm concerned about his throat. He has a puncture mark from the spikes in the collar every inch," Don said, more to himself than anything.

"How ya think he'll be when he wakes up?" Mikey asked, turning around in his seat to face Donnie completely.

"I'm… I'm not sure. Mikey. With whatever's in this collar going through his bloodstream, through his head… I can't be sure, Mikey. This could've permanently damaged him."

Mikey nodded, a saddening expression crossing his face as he turned around, preparing for the 5-hour drive and hoping they had snacks left fleetingly.

* * *

 _Leo was still trapped in his head. He was leaning against his pole still. The barking and whimpering was persistent._

 _"Alright," he relented, standing up and walking as far toward the origin of the sounds as he could. "You can come out."_

 _He heard a happy yip and yelped as he was tackled to the ground, being licked in the face repeatedly. "Hey, hey, whoa! Easy!"_

 _The puppy - jeezus, it was **him** \- immediately stopped licking him, but still panted, a huge smile on his face. "Hey, bud. I didn't realize you were in here, too. Are you trapped, too?"_

 _The puppy's face saddened, and Leo finally noticed the chain around its ankle, as well. "I'm sorry…" he muttered, drawing his forehead to the puppy's and closing his eyes softly, "this is my fault…"_

 _The puppy whined, tugging its chain, and Leo paid closer attention to it. It was looser than his, it looked like. "Wait, what-?"_

 _They were suddenly engulfed in a white light, and WereLeo as back, and the puppy was gone._

 _"Shit," Leo muttered, going back to his pole and sitting against it, away from WereLeo, who looked confused._

* * *

Raph growled, pacing in front of Leo's cot, where the still furry turtle lay, motionless, on his plastron. Don had put him on his shell, but Leo had never liked laying on his shell because of its bulk, only doing so on the couch with his head on a pillowed armrest. So now Leo had nearly fallen off the cot rolling over, and Raph and Don put him on his plastron.

"Why'd Mike lose 'im? Why? We wouldnt' be in dis mess if it weren't for him…" he muttered to himself, trying to find someone to be angry at. He didn't really blame Mikey. This was no one's fault. He was more mad at himself than anything for not finding the normally green-clad turtle sooner, before Shredder could do this to him.

Don was at his desk, trying to figure out what was in the collar. "You don't mean that," he told his brother.

"I know…" Raph sighed, rubbing his head. "I just wish that this hadn't happened to Leo. What if we can't fix 'im? What if he's a bloodthirsty wolf or something for the rest of 'is life?"

Don shook his head. "He won't. I'll fix him. Somehow," he added under his breath, focusing his microscope.

Raph looked at his comatose brother, only to yelp when he saw his furry tail, which hadn't been there before, wagging. "Don! Donnie!" he yelled.

"I'm right here-" Don grunted, then ran over as he saw his brother's tail. "Leo!"

Their eldest brother stirred, a little whine escaping him. Don ran in front of his brother, seeing the teal blue eyes and his expression dropping a little.

His brother barked, panting, not really noticing his injuries.

Raph blinked as the puppy sat up in a traditional dog's sitting position.

"My sons?" Splinter asked as he came in. "Michelangelo has informed me of what-"

The rat stopped short, and was tackled to the ground, the puppy licking his face happily.

"Leonardo!" Splinter yelled, but he did not resist.

"Hey," Raph cut in, "it's better den him bein' Shredda's guard dog."

* * *

 _I'm sorry for the lateness again, everyone! I'm getting back to a sort-of regular schedule with these, but I have commissions and requests to do on AO3 and dA (not that the requests are my favorite thing to do but I an only get paid in points on dA since I don't have a credit card or anything and the requests have been asked on AO3). They're almost done, though! Hamato or Oroku? will be updated again soon too, so look out for that if you'd like! Please review!_

 _Shadow_


	5. Ideas

_Hey, peoples! I'm doing another challenge… And 2 Secret Santas. Yay! So, updates will be slow until I finish them. Again. :/ They're fun, though! :D_

* * *

Leo ran around the Lair, happily barking and jumping on anything that would hold him.

Don was still in the lab, door closed and locked so Leo couldn't destroy anything while he tried to figure out the collar. He was sure that there was some kind of chemical in it, but he couldn't figure out even where it was.

"Hm… Maybe if I can reverse it, I can turn Leo back to normal…" he mused. "But, first, I need to figure out how it _works_ …" he sighed, tracing the outside of the collar with his finger.

He blinked as he felt a bump on the inside. No way. It couldn't be that easy, could it?

He, gently, got a scalpel - a clean one - and cut around the bump, making sure not to damage the rest of the collar. He grabbed the small little chip, and gently laid it on his desk, and looked at it in confusion.

* * *

Raph sighed, running a hand up his face and blowing out his nose. This was becoming a mess quickly. Mikey had found an old bouncy ball, but was throwing it as far as he could, despite his and Splinters' protests, as Leo was knocking over even more stuff.

"So… he has been like this since I left for my retreat, correct?" Splinter asked, wanting to clarify once again.

"Yep. Either this or a rabid animal," Raph stated bluntly. "Sometimes I'd prefer dat… he added under his breath, yelping and running over as Leo nearly knocked over his weights.

Splinter sighed, catching the ball as it came towards him, Leo following close behind. "Sit," he commanded, staring at the werepuppy with steely eyes.

Leo sat immediately.

"Good. Do you want the ball?"

Leo nodded happily, tongue out.

Splinter threw it towards the hallway, and it quickly bounced into Leo's room.

Leonardo ran after the ball, and as soon as he was in his room, Splinter sent Raph in there to take care of him and then shut them in there, locking the door from the outside.

Mikey stared at his father in surprise. "Dang, Sensei, that was mean."

Splinter shrugged, walking towards the kitchen with Michelangelo in tow.

April and Casey were in the kitchen, sitting at the table, trying to get away from all the screaming and breaking things.

"Well, that sounds fun," April commented, a tired smile on her face as she sipped at her coffee.

Mike chuckled. "Just wait till Raph gets out. That'll be really fun."

* * *

Raph blew out of his nose as he sat on Leo's bed. He'd just cleaned this room a few days ago, because Leo needed a pristine room. Now it was a mess again.

He'd have someone else clean it.

Leo was running around the room, constantly dropping and going after the ball again and again.

"Alright, dat's it," Raph muttered, catching the ball. "Sit."

Leo did so immediately.

"On the bed."

Leo got on his bed, smiling happily.

"Leo… I wanna talk to my bro. Do ya think you can hear me?" Raph asked slowly.

Leo seemed to be confused for a moment, but Raph stared at him with solemn hope that perhaps his brother could hear him.

Suddenly, Leo jumped off the bed, going for a drawer and opening it. Trying to figure out how to use his paws, he eventually grabbed a few meditation candles and set them at Raph's feet.

Raph cringed, sighing lightly. "I hate meditatin'."

For the first time that day, his brother looked at him with a serious expression. Raph sighed again and slid to the floor, grabbing a lighter and lighting the candles, getting in a lotus position and breathing deeply. He looked at the dog next to him. "Can I trust ya not to destroy anything else?"

The dog just sat on the bed, laying down.

Raph sighed, and slowly, closing his eyes, entered a meditative state.

* * *

Leo's eyes widened as he saw something else appear in the darkness around him. An awful pain invaded him, but he fought through it to see what was happening.

"L...Leo?" a familiar voice asked, and Leo shot up from where he lay.

"Raph?!" he called back.

Raph ran over to him, trying to hug him, but instead went right through him. "Leo, what the…?" he muttered, kneeling down in front of his brother, not hearing the growling coming from behind him.

"Raph, what are you doing here?" Leo asked his brother, glancing through his semi-transparent astral projection to glare at his werewolf counterpart.

"I… I needed ta see ya. I needed ta know you were in here somewhere," Raph admitted quietly, looking at the ground.

Leo sighed, glancing down at the chain around his angle. "I'm here, Raph, but I don't know if that'll last. That punkass dog and that guy behind you are really starting to overpower me."

Raph's eyes widened, and he looked behind him, seeing the red, slitted eyes of WereLeo. "Leo…"

Leo sighed, looking to the side. "It doesn't like you being here, Raph…" he muttered. "How did you get here, anyway?"

Raph blinked. "Um, the dog… Let me in…?" he tried to explain, not completely sure himself.

Leo nodded. "I didn't know he could do that. I'll keep that in mind."

Raph reached for his brother, but couldn't touch him, as he was reminded again. He tried to bring himself further into his projection, but stopped when Leo cried out.

"Gah! Jeezus cricket!" he groaned, and Raph flickered. "I… I don't think I can keep you here much longer, Raph. I'm sorry."

Raph looked his brother in the eye. "We're gonna help ya, Leo. I promise. Please, just keep fighting."

Leo's eyes started to get glassy as his blue ones stared into Raph's amber. "I-I'll try, Raphie…"

As Raph started to fade and the pain in Leo's head eased away, he repeated, "I'll try…"

* * *

Raph gasped as he awakened from his meditation, and looked behind him, seeing Leo sleeping on Leo's bed.

Leo was still in there. He needed help.

Think, think, think…

An idea formed in his mind immediately.

They always seemed to work on things better at the farmhouse, and with Shredder probably looking for Leo again, it'd be good to get out of the city and lay low for a while.

He stood, putting a blanket on his brother and blowing out the candles as he left the room towards Don's lab.

* * *

"A trip to the farmhouse?" Don asked, more to himself than anything else as he put a hand on his chin, considering it. "It'd take a while to get all my stuff in the Battle Shell without contaminating it."

"C'mon, Don, you know you work better at the farmhouse, wi' da fresh air an' stuff. And we can let Leo out'n stuff so he don't break anything here."

Don's eyes widened at that. "If you can get Master Splinter in on it, I'm all for it."

Raph smiled, quickly making his way to their father's chambers.

* * *

"I believe a trip to the farmhouse is a splendid idea, Raphael, although I do wonder what made you think of it so quickly," Master Splinter inquired from his meditation mate, stroking his chin in thought.

Therefore, Raph told his tale of his visitation to his weakened brother to his father, earning a few short 'hmm's and a question or two.

Finally, when he'd finished the story, Splinter nodded. "Then I believe we can spare a day for the packing and trip if it means we can get Leonardo back to normal sooner than later."

Raph smiled, standing and bowing. "Thanks, Masta."

* * *

 _I've had this planned since I was writing A Slip Down Memory Lane, tbh xD Review, please!_

 _Shadow_


	6. Late Late Late Chapter

_Hey, guys! Updates may actually be a little on time now! Heh, heh… ^^; (JK they never will be I swear I'm so bad at this)_

* * *

Raph went over to Mikey's room the next morning, smirking as he held his pillow in hand. This was sweet revenge for all the times Mikey had dumped water on his head to wake him up.

He stealthily made his way to Mikey's bed…

And, as hard as he could, brought it down on Mikey's plastron.

"AHH!" Mikey shrieked, falling to the floor. "I've been shot!"

Raph cackled, doubling over as tears flowed from his eyes. "Oh, ho, man, that was so worth it!"

Mikey whined. "What the hell, Raph?! We aren't doing anything today!"

"Get packin'; we're goin' to the farmhouse!" Raph announced.

Mike groaned. "Why?"

"'Cuz I said."

Mikey glared at him. "Why?" he repeated.

"C'mon, gettin' a break from da Lair'll be nice. An' da Foot're probably after Leo again. And we don' want 'im ta break anything," Raph explained.

Mikey pondered this, then shrugged. "Whatever. When are we leaving?"

"As soon as possible. I'm gonna escort April and Casey to their apartment to get their stuff so nothin' happens," Raph continued.

"M'kay," Mikey muttered.

"I'ma get the others up," Raph said, still snickering as he left, dodging the pillow Mikey threw at him.

Raph walked to April and Casey's room, banging on the door and then opening it.

And then closed it and ran.

"Well. Never again," he sighed, blush covering his whole face.

The humans came out of the room a few minutes later, April rushing to the bathroom, face red hot. Raph rubbed his head sheepishly as Casey avoided looking at him.

"Sorry, Case," Raph said sheepishly.

"Just don' say nuthin'," Casey said immediately. Raph nodded; he hadn't planned to, anyway.

Leo soon busted out of his room, powering towards the kitchen when he heard voices.

"Whoa! Cool it, Leo!" Raph ordered, and Leo sat, barely deterred.

"He gonna eat cereal or what?" Casey asked his friend as Leo looked at them expectantly.

"Uh…" Raph muttered.

Leo smiled, as if understanding them. He walked over the the fridge, hitting it with his head.

Raph walked over, opening the fridge. Leo sniffed around it, then grabbed an old pizza box with his mouth, pulling it out.

Raph groaned - that'd been in there for a few days - but took the box and opened it. "Ya wan' it warmed?" he asked in deadpan. Leo nodded somewhat, panting.

Raph sighed, putting a few sliced on a plate and putting it in the microwave. Leo jumped around happily.

Raph took the pizza out after a minute and set it in front of Leo on the floor, holding in a smirk. Man, this was gold!

Casey looked on, incredulous as Leo took the pizza in his mouth and ate the whole thing in 10 seconds.

"Damn…" he muttered. He and Raph got bowls of cereal as Leo decided to go bother someone else.

* * *

Don was in his room, grabbing his spare masks and putting them in his duffel bag, packing for the trip. He needed almost all of his equipment, too, so that would be… fun to pack.

He jumped about a foot in the air as Leo suddenly ran in, almost knocking something over. "Leo!" he yelled, kneeling and waiting for his brother to come to him. "Sit," he commanded, and Leo did so. "Stay," Don commanded, and Leo did so, a goofy smile on his face.

Don let out a sigh, going back to packing. "We're going to the farmhouse. Did you know that? You can run around there, outside, without breaking anything."

Leo's expression didn't really change.

Don let out a sad chuckle, kneeling in front of his brother, who's smile faded a bit as he realized that something serious was about to happen. "I'm sorry this happened to you…" Donnie said, rubbing his brother's fur-covered neck. "You don't deserve it… You've done so much for us, for our family… And now you have to deal with this…"

Leo leaned his forehead on his brother's, and Don smiled, tears leaking from his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Leo…" he repeated, and Leo smiled again, those mirthful blue eyes shining brightly when he saw the smile, small as it was, on Don's face. "I'll fix you, bro… I promise."

Leo's smile shrank a little, and he did some form of a nod and left.

Don sighed and continued packing.

* * *

Leo made his way over to the kitchen again, where April sat alone with her coffee, lost in her thoughts. He smiled as he went up to her, not remembering how she'd acted toward him before. April glanced at him and sucked in lightly, but didn't flinch. She wasn't going to do that anymore. He wasn't going to attack again.

He sat next to her, resting his head on her lap. She smiled lightly, patting his head gently. He let out some for of noise that she'd heard from other dogs that was made as a sound of pleasure.

She continued to rub his head with her warm hand. They were going to go to the farmhouse, and everything would be okay soon. Don would fix Leo and she'd have no reason to be afraid.

After a few minutes, he lifted his head off her lap and left without warning. She hummed as he walked out, but said nothing.

* * *

 _Leo tapped his foot as he leaned on his very short pole, which was uncomfortable for his shell. He was not in good shape, he knew that much. He was feeling weak, and was hardly able to stand. He knew pulling on his bindings, which were now also around his other ankle and wrists, was useless._

 _"I just want to get out of here…" he muttered to himself. "This is my body! Why can't I have control of it?!" he demanded, looking at his werewolf counterpart._

 _WereLeo, who could not understand him, as he remembered, had a very much thinner chain around only his ankles; it was at least both ankles now, which he took as a good sign. He looked at Leonardo, and growled, baring his teeth. Leo rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt your doing nothing?" he taunted, as he knew the werewolf could sense tone. It wasn't like it could do anything to him, anyway. He was pretty sure of that much._

 _WereLeo growled at him, red eyes narrowing. Leo smirked, not saying anything else. He turned away, laying on the ground as good as he could with his restraints._

* * *

 _I am so sorry that took so long, guys! I've been getting distracted with reading and Discord and stuff, and I SUCK lmao Please review anyway? Please?_

 _Shadow_


	7. Farmhouse

_Hey, wassup? Sorry I've been so late with stuff, I just procrastinating like normal lmao Enjoy!_

* * *

The last few things were loaded into the Battle Shell, and Raph smiled. This was gonna be great. Don would have more time to work, and Leo would get cured (hopefully with his memory), and everything would be as good as it could be. What with their lives and all.

Now they just needed to get Leo out of the Lair.

"Come… on!" Mikey demanded, pulling on Leo's arm. The other turtle growled at him, teeth bared.

"Leo!" Don yelled from where he was grabbing the last of his things. "Come!"

Leo ran over happily, tongue out. "Wh-!" Mikey demanded, then pouted and crossed his arms. "Why's he listen to you!"

"Because," Don said, and left it at that.

Mikey whined, taking his bag and going up to the Battle Shell.

Don chuckled, rubbing Leo's head. "C'mon, let's get to the highway before the sun comes up. We don't want anyone to see us."

Leo nodded as if he understood, and followed Don to the elevator.

When the elevator door opened into the warehouse, Leo immediately ducked back into the elevator. Mike and Don looked at him in confusion.

Moonlight shone in through the one-way windows, and Leo shook as he covered his head, whimpering. Don looked around for anything that could have triggered this response, but he saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"The moonlight…" someone from behind him whispered, and he looked at them as Mikey tried to console Leo.

"What?" the genius asked.

"The moonlight," Raph said louder. He went over to the windows and started putting down the covers one by one. Don immediately started to help him, and soon it was dark in the garage other than the light coming from the van, and Mikey turned on the garage light.

Leo slowly started to take his head out from beneath his hands. He smiled, jumping up as if nothing had happened. He walked over to the van, and Don and Raph looked at each other.

"It makes sense that he would be afraid of the moonlight, I guess," Don mused, rubbing his chin. "He doesn't like what it can turn him into. He's probably going to try and avoid it while we're at the farmhouse, until I can find a cure for him."

The others nodded, understanding.

"Well," Mike said, clapping his hands, trying to break the sullen mood a bit, "let's get going!"

Everyone smiled, gathering into the moving van and April and Casey's van. Splinter was riding with their human friends so that he didn't get a migraine from being in a confined space with his sons for 4 hours.

"Alright, road trip!" Mikey smiled as they closed the door and started the engine. They waited a few minutes so they weren't seen near April and Casey's van, and took the time to get Leo settled. He was going to be moving around a lot, so Don gave him a mild sedative (to his standards; they'd all seen how hard it was for the Foot to take him down with traqs) to keep him from running around, but not strong enough to put him to sleep. Just… calm.

"I'm driving!" Raph called, sitting in the driver's seat.

"Shotgun!" Mikey called immediately after, diving into the passenger's seat.

"Fine! I'll take care of our _dog brother_!" Don called back to them, but there was no hostility on his face as he said it. He settled in the back of the van, bags shoved to the side and his equipment in boxes in April and Casey's van. Safely. Away from any antics that were sure to happen.

Leo curled up on Don's lap as they pulled out of the garage about ten minutes after April and Casey and Splinter. The van was silent for the first few minutes, until Mikey put on the radio quietly. Leo's ears twitched, but he didn't otherwise react. Don ran his hand over his brother's soft fur absent-mindedly, reading a book over his shell. Leo occasionally adjusted himself, and Don always made sure they were both comfortable.

"You guys doin' okay back dere?" Raph asked after about 45 minutes.

"Yep! Thanks, Raph!" Don smiled at his brother.

Leo's head lifted up, and he looked around, hazily placing his surroundings. Don realized he may have fallen asleep and chuckled. "You good, bud?" he asked, stroking his brother's fur again. Leo made a rumbling noise, almost like a purr.

Don leaned over a bit, grabbing his duffel bag. He took out a screwdriver and something to tinker with, and sat back, letting Leo lay back on his lap, although he seemed a bit more interested in what Don was doing, now.

Don looked at his brother, moving the screwdriver around a bit, watching as his brother's eyes followed it without hesitation. Don chuckled, waving it a little further away, and Leo shifted to keep a good eye on it. Smirking, he threw it gently across the van towards the opposite wall, and Leo ran after it. Don chuckled as Leo brought it back to him, even if it only took a few steps to get there and back.

Leo put the screwdriver in front of him, and Don wiped it off with a cloth as he rubbed his brother's head, making his eyes roll back in his head happily as he panted.

Mike turned around and smiled at them. "You guys having fun there?" he smirked.

Don just looked at him.

The genius and Leo played the makeshift fetch game for a while longer, and then Don decided to give Leo a small pill just to keep him from getting too riled up from the game. Leo took it without struggle, something he hadn't expected, as he'd had to sneak the other pills into his food.

The medicine took a few minutes to set in, but the change in Leo was visible. His eyelids drooped a little, and he swayed a bit before landing back on Don's lap, where he stayed for the rest of the trip. Don smiled, going back to petting his fur as he stared out the windshield. They arrived about an hour later, and Raph got out to help Leo into the house, and Mikey followed, now having the duty of watching him.

Leo was sat on the floor near the couch, and Mikey sat with him, making him do classic dog tricks, which Leo did with ease. Don, Raph, and Casey brought all the heavier bags in, while April and Splinter brought the lighter ones.

When everything was moved in, Mike went to the kitchen to make lunch; everyone was hungry from not eating for the duration of the car ride. Raph sat with Leo with the TV on, and Leo watched happily as Raph pet his head idly.

April sat in the chair a few feet away, glancing at Leo every so often. She knew he was absolutely harmless in this state; or, so far, he had been. They didn't know if Shredder had some kind of bug on Leo, something that could make him snap. Shredder was evil enough to do that, to lull them into a vulnerable state, and then have Leo turn on them.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and leaned her head on them. This was ridiculous. She was just being paranoid.

Leo looked at her, with his big, blue eyes, as if hearing her thoughts, and she smiled back at him. He panted happily at that, and April felt slightly reassured. Maybe it would be okay.

* * *

 _Review, please?_

 _Shadow_


	8. IRL Update and Chapter

_Heyy! I'm super super sorry about how slow these updates are, but I had a house fire about 2 months ago and I didn't have a computer for a while, so I'm sorry about that! Hamato or Oroku is not a priority to me rn so don't be surprised if I don't update that lmao_

* * *

After they had all eaten, Don went to the barn to set up a makeshift lab so he could work on Leo's cure. Mikey and Raph decided to take Leo outside so they could stretch a little. April and Casey stayed in the house, sitting next to each other as they watched a movie on the TV.

"So, uh… How are we supposed to entertain him?" Mikey asked Raph after they'd been outside for a few minutes.

Raph looked at his youngest brother for a few seconds, then at Leo, who was chasing a squirrel, a highly amusing action to the two turtles.

"Right now, he's pretty entertained wit' dat squirrel," Raph chuckled as Leo barked up a tree when said rodent ran up it for cover.

Mikey smirked lightly, then let out a laugh. "I know that, but, like, long term. I don't know how to take care of a dog; I can handle Klunk, but a dog that's our size? I'm not sure, man."

"Well… What do dogs like to do?"

The pair looked at Leo, who had given up on the squirrel and was now vastly interested in a branch that he'd found on the ground.

"They like… fetch, I guess. Walks?" Mikey muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay… And what does Leo like?" Raph followed up.

Mikey's beak scrunched up in thought. "Training?" he guessed. "Meditating?"

"Great. How do we combine that?" Raph pondered.

Leo suddenly ran up to them, faster than they would have seen coming if they weren't ninja.

However, seeing and acting are two different things.

Although Mikey was able to avoid being pummeled, Raph wasn't so lucky. He ended up on his shell in the (frankly tall and kind of itchy) grass with Leo on top of him.

"Leo, what da-?" Raph demanded, but he saw Leo was growling at something in the distance.

Mikey realized this too and immediately withdrew his nunchucks, spinning them, ready for something to jump out.

"Leo, what is it?" the youngest turtle asked, but Leonardo didn't make any indication that he heard or understood him.

Raph tried tilting his head up to see what his brother was seeing, but couldn't hear or see anything. "Leo…" he muttered, and finally their werewolf brother looked down at him with intense, light blue eyes, flecked with red. Small traces of purple could be detected around his eyes, and Raph's eyes widened. "Mikey…" he said in a warning tone, and his orange-clad brother looked down at him confusedly. "Get him… off me."

Mikey's eyes flicked to Raph's, and understanding dawned on him. "Shoot," he muttered, sheathing his nunchucks. He then took a step back, leaning down a bit so he was closer to Leo's eye level. "Hey, Leo, come here," he tried, but Leo didn't acknowledge him.

"Mikey…" Raph said again in a warning tone as Leo growled again, this time at him. The red was flickering in and out of his eyes, as if fighting for control.

"Leonardo!" Splinter called sternly from the bottom of the porch stairs. "Come!"

Leo's head snapped to the rat, and he blinked, losing his snarl. The red disappeared from his eyes and he cautiously walked to their sensei, as if in shame. He sat down in front of Splinter, head bowed.

Raph sat up, rubbing his plastron. Mikey gave him a hand and he stood, wiping himself off. "What was that?" Mike whispered to Raph as Splinter lead Leo inside.

"I don't know, Mike," Raph whispered back, "but I didn't like it."

* * *

 _Leo panted heavily from exertion, then grunted as he tried to keep his arms locked around WereLeo's neck. The werewolf was this close to breaking his chain, this close to breaking through to his consciousness, to harming his brothers._

 _The puppy he at least trusted to not hurt them, even if he wasn't super happy about it being in his consciousness instead of Leo himself._

 _"Stop… fighting!" Leo demanded. WereLeo growled ferally in response, only fighting harder._

 _Leo gasped as he started to lose his grip, but he held tighter, determined to protect his brothers._

 _WereLeo suddenly stopped struggling, and he turned to Leo with an evil glint in his eye. Leo gulped, unable to react in time as WereLeo attacked him, sending him to the ground. The werewolf snarled a smile down at his counterpart, swiping at him with his claws multiple times._

 _Leo cried out in pain as he felt his skin tearing open. He should be healing immediately, his skin shouldn't be bleeding. He couldn't have lost that much strength yet, could he?_

 _Before the werewolf could do too much damage, he was suddenly flying as far as his chain allowed. WereLeo shook his head, clearing it, and Leo looked to where the force had come from. His eyes widened when he saw his father standing there, stance ready for a fight._

 _"Master Splinter, what are you- Get out of here!" Leo called, jumping up and intercepting WereLeo before any harm could come to his master, just barely able to reach WereLeo with his chains. They were sent rolling to the side, Leo trying to pin WereLeo's hands so he couldn't cut him with his claws again._

 _"My son!" Splinter called to Leo, running over. Using a fit of strength that he couldn't really afford right then, Leo set up a shield around Splinter, effectively blocking him from the fray, if only for a few seconds._

 _"Leonardo, what are you-?" Splinter demanded, but Leo only pushed him further away, losing the battle in the process. The shield dissipated as WereLeo continued to injure Leo, to the point where you could barely recognize him anymore._

 _A growl ripped through Splinter's throat, and he stalked over to the pair. He sent a powerful kick to WereLeo's side, sending him to the side once again. Leo didn't react, almost blacked out at this point. Splinter walked up to the werewolf, sending another powerful blow. WereLeo let out a whine, but still got back up, snarling at Splinter._

 _"You will **not** hurt my son again, animal! Do you understand?" Splinter snapped._

 _WereLeo growled, looking at Leo's unconscious form. He then took a few steps back, surrendering._

 _Splinter nodded in content, then went over to his son, placing his hands on the usually blue-clad turtle. He closed his eyes, concentrating, and slowly, some of the wounds began to heal._

 _When about half were completely healed, though, Splinter felt a rush of fire throughout his conscious. With a strangled yell, he was sent from the astral plane._

* * *

Splinter yelped as he was knocked backwards by an invisible force. The puppy, who's body had been resting next to him, jumped up in surprise, as well.

Within seconds, Casey and April had come running in, immediately running to help the two.

Leo shook his head, clearing it. April helped Splinter sit up, supporting him as Casey grabbed his cane. Splinter accepted it gratefully.

"Thank you both, my friends. I am afraid that Leonardo grows weaker as the days pass."

April looked to the side, sadness flooding through her. Casey bowed his head in a rare moment of seriousness.

"Father?" Donatello's voice came from the doorway, and Splinter looked up to see his three younger sons standing there, worry etched on their faces. "Is everything okay?"

Splinter looked at his sons' individual faces. Raphael, usually so full of passion and fire, obviously torn up by the whole situation. Michelangelo, usually so full of light and happiness, eyes sad and stance worn. And Donatello, usually so curious, looking so exhausted, eyes hooded with the very thought of sleep.

"He has... not changed," the rat told them. He couldn't tell them. Not right now. It would damage them, more than they were already.

April and Casey looked at each other, but did not comment. Leo laid his head back down, a small whine coming from his throat.

* * *

 _Judging on when I actually started writing this chap, this is the fastest I've written something like this in a while! I'm pretty proud of myself! BTW, if any of you have DeviantArt or Tumblr accounts, I'm holding an event that I'll post about tomorrow! Check it out at TMNTLovingLeo as the username for both accounts! (Links on my profiile) Please review! They make my day!_

 _Shadow_


	9. Chapter 9

_It's almost McFrickin' Halloween! Yesss!_

* * *

Don sighed, leaning back in his chair in the barn. His lab was mostly done; he just needed to grab the collar and the chip.

Standing up, he went and did just that, the trek to the car feeling like forever. He needed sleep, but he needed to at least get the lab set up before he could even think of rest.

When he got back to the lab, he saw Leo sitting near his chair. He sighed, walking up to him and kneeling down. "What is it, bud? I need to work."

The puppy leaned his head on Don's, whining lightly.

Don bowed his head, allowing the contact, if only for a bit. He needed to continue working… He had to fix his brother, had to get the rest of his memory back, had to at least somehow get him back to normal…

"Leo, what is it?" he asked in a more desperate tone. He then snorted without humor; he was talking to him now, expecting an answer. "I need to work…" he repeated.

Leo didn't make any move, confusing Donatello. Usually he made some kind of indication that he could somewhat understand what was being said.

Tears started streaming down the genius's face as he crumpled, falling to his knees. "Please, Leo, I need to-"

Leo whined softly, walking forward half a step and resting his head on Don's shoulder.

The purple-banded turtle let out a stifled sob, wrapping his arms around Leo's furry body. Leo leaned into him more, trying to comfort him.

"I'm going to fix you, Leo… You have to believe me… I've stayed up so long, I'm trying so hard… I just need time," Don begged.

Leo whined again, pulling away a bit so he could see the olive-green turtle. Don looked up just in time to see the blue in his eyes - the familiar blue. The sapphire that held all that passion and fury and love and _fear_ his brother always harbored.

It disappeared quickly, though, and Leo let out a quiet whine as he stumbled a bit, almost looking like he would pass out. He then stood straighter and growled lowly, and Don saw red creeping into the topaz of his brother's irises.

"No, no, no!" Don yelped, grabbing both sides of Leo's face.

Leo's snarl grew, and purple started to form around his eyes where his mask would be.

"Raph!" Don called desperately, hoping that him or Mikey or _someone_ was still out there.

"Leo. Leo, listen to me. This isn't you. You have to fight it. Please. You have to," Donatello begged.

Raph peeked his head in, and he immediately ran in to come to his brother's aid. He grabbed Leo's arms right before he could make a move, and then landed on top of him. Leo let out a loud growl, struggling.

"Leo, it's us! Your brothers! Just try and remember!" Don tried again, but the purple around Leo's eyes intensified, and the red in them glowed brightly, almost dulling the light blue.

The two turtles froze as a loud, threatening rumble came from Leo's chest, and Raph yelped as he was thrown across the room, groaning as he hit the barn door. Don ran out of the way of getting tackled, and Leo skid across the stone floor, his claws leaving marks.

"Leo, stop!" Mikey yelled, running in and tackling Leo. He looked into his eyes, and held his gaze.

Leo's eyes widened, and he didn't break away.

* * *

 _The puppy whined as he was pulled by WereLeo. Leo was between them, trying to break WereLeo's hold, although he was failing quite miserably._

 _"Will! You! **Please**! Stop!" he screamed at them, groaning as he felt WereLeo's claws digging into his arm. "Leave him alone!"_

 _WereLeo smirked at Leo, red eyes glowing in the darkness. Leo gulped. WereLeo knew he was weak now. He knew he could subdue him, and who knew what else. He could destroy him in here, for as much as either of them knew._

 _And Splinter had his brothers convinced that he wasn't doing any worse than when Raph had come talk to him before they arrived at the farmhouse. They wouldn't of any help because they had no idea._

 _Leo chuckled humorlessly, causing the other two to look at him confusedly before going back to their fight._

 _Leo, in a fit of panic as WereLeo gained a bit more ground, jumped on top of WereLeo's arms and the puppy's legs, effectively separating them but also bringing the puppy back, too._

 _"Shit!" he groaned, rubbing his head from the impact. When he looked up, WereLeo was gone._

 _"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck…" the turtle muttered, looking over at the puppy, who seemed dazed. "You have to get back in there!"_

* * *

Don and Raph looked on in awe as Mike whispered to Leo quietly, never breaking eye contact.

"We're all just here to help you. There's no reason to worry, there's no reason to be angry. You can calm down. It's okay," Mikey soothed his brother.

Leo just stared up at him, blue and red eyes confused.

Don and Raph glanced at each other, surprised that this was working.

Mike smiled lightly as the purple around Leo's eyes slowly started to fade, and his eyes transitioned back to their light blue. A sad expression settled in his face, and he whined, leaning into the orange-clad turtle's shoulder, letting the three's arms engulf him, silently comforting him.

* * *

 _Leo blinked as WereLeo suddenly appeared next to him, and the puppy disappeared._

 _WereLeo growled, baring his teeth at Leo. Before he could do anything, they were back in their chains too, separated so WereLeo couldn't do anything to Leo._

 _Leo leaned back, breathing out heavily as that weight came off him, if only currently._

 _WereLeo let out a feral growl, pulling at his chain. Leo looked over, then looked back up at the nothingness, resigned. Even if he could break out, he wouldn't be able to get control back until Don made some kind of cure._

 _Why did this kind of stuff always happen to him? He'd lost his memory, only gained part of it back, gotten tortured, gotten mind controlled, and now he was stuck as a dog._

 _The only plus side right now was that his memories were slowly coming back, just small things like him playing with his brothers and training. He hoped by the time he was cured he'd have pretty much all of his memories back._

 _If he got cured._

 _He shook that thought from his head. Of course he'd get cured. Don could fix him. He was a genius; this was… this was nothing._

 _He sighed, closing his eyes. Don was overworking himself over this. In that glimpse, that small second where he'd somehow broken through, he'd seen the fatigue in his brother's eyes, the bags under his eyes that even his mask didn't hide._

 _He just wanted to be able to talk to him. Just to tell him to take a break, that he could wait a day or two more than needed. He needed to talk to all of them, needed to hear their voices. Their clear voices, not the fuzzy ones he could hear when the puppy was in control._

 _He rolled over, not facing WereLeo. He folded his arms, and lay there, his thoughts continuing to torture him._

* * *

 _Apparently I was unaware of the fact that I already finished this a while before haha Please review?_

 _Shadow_


	10. Chapter 10

_My once in a blue moon post!_

* * *

The brothers all ended up back in the house, Leo on the floor with his head down and the younger turtles all on couches.

Splinter walked in, and Raph immediately stood up, leading Leo out without sparing Splinter another glance. Mike and Don turned away from their father, not saying a word.

Splinter pursed his lips, eyes narrowing. "My sons?"

Mike glanced over, more out of instinct than anything, but immediately looked away again.

Splinter glanced up the stairs, where Raph and Leo had gone, then turned to Don. "What is the meaning of this?"

Don glanced at him. "Ask Raph," he stated simply.

Splinter squinted again, but went up the stairs. Don and Mike looked at each other in worry, then followed behind silently after a minute or so.

Raph and Leo were both on the floor of the room, Raph murmuring lightly in Leo's furry ear, stroking his fur lightly. When the rat made himself known, Leo whined lowly, ears flattening against his head as he pressed closer to Raph.

"Why'd you lie to us, Master?" Raph asked in a small tone, thick with emotion.

Splinter looked down in shame, sitting down across from his sons. "I… I did not want to worry you more-"

The old rat was cut off by Raph's growl, almost matching that of what Leo was capable of. "Ya wanna know how that worked? Leo lost it in the barn. And we weren't prepared for it, because there was no _way_ Leo could possibly be gettin' worse, right? You yaself said that he was fine. And we believed ya, because _why would you ever lie about somethin' serious like dis?"_

Splinter shrank back a bit, and Raph seethed as he got that off his chest, heavily breathing. "We…" He gulped, eyes glimmering. "We trust ya, Father. We always have, and we always want ta. So, ya… You can't lie like that."

Leo snuggled further into Raph comfortingly.

"I… I know, my son. I apologize. To you, your brothers, and… and Leonardo, wherever he is," Splinter choked out, tears glistening in his eyes, as well.

Leo didn't make any move to the rat to show he forgave him, and Raph gently nudged him forward. Leo whined a bit, but rubbed up against Splinter, and the elderly teacher pet his head. "Thank you for your forgiveness, my sons. I promise I will update you on his condition from now on."

As Raph nodded, though, Splinter continued. "But…"

Raph groaned, and Leo snickered into his front paw.

"You all must take better care of yourselves. You and Michelangelo need to sleep and eat normally, and you must spend more time with Leonardo so he does not get out of shape, and Donatello can not spend 20 hours a day in the barn. He must sleep and eat more, too. I'd appreciate if you all spent some time together, as well," Splinter told the red-masked turtle.

Raph squinted, then nodded. "Fine. I'll tell 'em."

Splinter nodded in gratitude. "Thank you, my son. Now, let's see what will be done for supper. Hopefully Ms. O'Neill or Mr. Jones have started something."

* * *

 _Leo sighed in relief as Splinter and Raph left the room, leaving him to lay down. He hadn't heard exactly what they'd said, but the puppy had a good feeling, so it must have been beneficial._

 _The puppy returned to him and WereLeo as his body fell asleep, yapping excitedly about something or another._

 _"Come here! Come on!" Leo called, hands out as far as they could go with the chain. The puppy happily came over, and his chains formed close enough to Leo that they could sit just about a foot from across from each other and touch if needed._

 _WereLeo growled at them, but Leo paid him no mind. "So, how was today? Something good must have happened."_

 _The puppy nodded frantically, immediately trying to explain, but no words came out._

 _"Hey, hey, try and gesture it! I heard something about a deal, so that means my brothers are gonna do better, right?"_

 _The puppy nodded again, tail wagging happily._

 _"Okay, so… How about we start with Don. He'll be… Sleeping more, hopefully?" Leo asked with hope in his voice. At the puppy's affirmation, he continued. "And he will… work… less…?"_

 _The puppy gave a sound of affirmation, and Leo smiled brightly. "Okay, great. Now Raph and Mike I'm gonna group into one. They've been mostly just generally depressed, right?"_

 _WereLeo growled lowly, but Leo ignored him once again. The puppy, on the other hand, lowered his head a bit._

 _"Anyway…" Leo sighed, leaning forward a bit to look the puppy in the eyes, "they'll be eating more, and hopefully sleeping?"_

 _The puppy nodded happily, leaning forward to touch his head to Leo's. Leo smiled and closed his eyes, happy to have just this contentment, even if only for a few seconds._

 _Of course, it couldn't last._

 _WereLeo growled once again, and Leo looked over. His eyes widened and he saw the werewolf free of his bonds, and he screamed as it disappeared._

* * *

Raph looked up the stairs as he heard a loud, familiar growl. "Guys," he whispered at the table, and everyone looked at him. "Get outside. Bring a weapon. And stay silent."

They all nodded, and April grabbed a frying pan and Casey grabbed one of his baseball bats from the bag he'd left in the kitchen, and they all filed out of the house as quietly as possible.

 _ **"GRRRRRrrrrrrr…"**_

The sound sent shivers down the red-handed turtle's spine, and he silently led them all to the woods.

"Plan. Plan plan plan, we need a plan…" he muttered, pacing back and forth.

They heard claws scraping on the floor of the house, and Raph started to panic. "Ideas?!" he finally demanded.

"Well, what did you guys do last time?" April asked him; she and Casey had been informed of the situation minutes before.

Raph looked about to answer, but Mike cut in. "I'm, uh… not sure that's going to work every time. It usually only works once in cartoons or movies."

Raph stared at him, ready to say something about this not being a cartoon, but his instincts hit him and he pushed Don out of the way of an attack just in time.

The werewolf grinned at him as he landed on four feet from his lunge. His fangs glinted in the moonlight, red eyes glowing.

Raph motioned everyone behind him, ready to take anything Leo was going to dish out, and they all moved silently, dumb from fear, both for Raph and Leo.

"Leo, listen ta me," Raph started, because _dammit_ if he wasn't going to try to get through to him just one more time… "This… This thing ain't you. Shredder infected you, gave you that weird colla'-"

He didn't get to finish; WereLeo lunged at him with flashing speed, and April screamed as Raph hit the ground, he and his infected brother rolling around.

He didn't have the strength or speed Leo did, but Don had a tranq gun in the barn somewhere, he knew that much.

"Don! Get the-" He was cut off as Leo slashed him across the face with his claws, leaving two shallow but long cuts across his entire face, barely missing his eye.

* * *

 _I'm sorry these are taking so long, but I'm... distracted. I'm putting up a One-Shot soon, tho! Review?_

 _Shadow_


End file.
